


Lock the Cellar Door

by violetlolitapop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, because reasons, possessive levi is possessive, totally Jean-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/pseuds/violetlolitapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Sasha's fault. That's Jean's story and he's sticking to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Cellar Door

It was a stupid idea, but he went ahead and followed them anyway.

The shed that acted as their food reserve was unlocked and unguarded, though for obvious reasons. No one could be that touched in the head as to think that with how carefully every item held within is accounted for, that so much as a grain of rice could go missing without any questions asked.

Then again, no one could possibly prepare themselves for one Sasha Braus and the means she would go through for a bit of meat.

Though what Connie and Jean are doing with her on this little expedition of hers, that is entirely up in the air.

"This is stupid," says Jean. Really, it is.

"No one told you to come with us," says Connie. Honestly, Jean had expected a bit more rationality from him. "You could've stayed back and kept on cleaning."

"We're not taking much," Sasha says from the front. "Just a tiny bit. Something we can celebrate with."

The three of them walk in a single file line, fast paced, and a bit breathless towards the shed kept near the training grounds. A quick peek around leads them to believe that they are as safe as can be and it's a short sprint to the only door leading in. One by one they enter quietly, Sasha first, then Jean. Connie brings in the rear, and for some reason that makes him designated look out, a position he somewhat argues against before taking watch at the door.

He keeps it opened by only a fraction as Sasha goes crazy amongst the stores of food.

"What should we take?! Oh! There's pork! And beef! And- That's lamb!"

There are tears running down her cheeks, no one can tell Jean differently as he watches her fall to her knees and bow her head in prayer.

"God? God, it's me, Sasha-"

"Hey, let's cut the prayer service short and get something already," Jean interupts. "I'm getting antsy with this whole thing."

He's already unsettled by technically-not-breaking into the shed, and the constant threat of being found out doesn't keep well in his stomach. Naturally, it's more than a sinking feeling that fills him when Connie slams the door shut completely and almost screeches that Lance Corporal Levi is currently storming in their direction.

It's instant panic.

Jean grabs Sasha by the back of her jacket and hoists her onto her feet. Connie's clutching at his heart while going on and one about how they were to make their escape if the only other exit is the too small window that is too far up high. Jean quickly glances around the room in an eager search for some place to hide. He finds nothing and in sheer terror he's ready to throw Connie off of Sasha's shoulders and take a chance at the window himself.

He makes it as far as throwing Connie off before a large crash freezes them all in place.

Something very large has just been thrown against one of the walls outside. A pained groan accomapanies it, loud enough to be heard through the wood, and it has them give each other horrified expressions. The Corporal brought someone out to this shed. The Corporal is roughing up someone that he brought out to this shed. The same shed that is virtually deserted. No witnesses. Except for them-

They are going to witness a murder!

It's the only logical conclusion. They all sense it. They'll never be able to eat any of this food without looking back on this day ever again.

"You wanna tell me just what the hell you were doing out there, Jaegar?"

The words are slightly muffled, but they're still heard clearly, and a collective gasp occurs.

"It's Eren!" Sasha whispers and is shushed harshly.

Jean approaches the wall the sounds are coming from and the other two trail after him. The three crouch low and keep an ear out for any more noise. They are not left waiting.

Again, the sound of Eren's body hitting the wall echoes inside the room, the shelves themselves are jostled from the force Corporal Levi is using against their peer. At a loss of what to do, Jean holds his hand up to the others, a small signal to wait before acting. They can't perform a rescue without knowing the reason behind this situation. For all they know, Eren must have done something extreme to unleash the wrath of the Corporal like this.

"What did I tell you about removing your shirt in front of others?"

Well... that's a bit strange.

Eren's voice is quiet, but steady. "Sir, your words were that my body, in human form, is for your eyes only."

"So why then, Jaegar, did you agree so eagerly to strip just now?"

"Well! Because, it's only Ms. Hanji, and her experiment could be-!"

His words are cut off, something is covering his mouth. Hurried glances pass between the three of them. Before they can even begin to wonder what just happened, a loud smacking noise is heard and Eren takes in a deep breath and okay, yes, this is very strange.

"I think you need another lesson on the subject, you shitty little brat."

"Sir?! Out here?!"

Another shared look and the same sense of dread. The only difference is this time their faces have gone pale not from the worry of over hearing a murder, but from the fear of now having to over hear-

Wet sounds. Heavy panting. Lustful whimpers.

All of it comes through the wood and is easy to hear from their seats.

Sasha has to bite into her hand to keep herself from crying out, Connie looks like he's about to go green, and Jean... Jean is absolutely paralyzed.

He feels his face heat with embarassment and his body react with arousal, and he isn't sure which part of this is worse. He wants to stuff his ears, keep himself from hearing any more of what's happening on the other side of this wall, but he can't move his arms, if he can just get his hands to his ears!

Buckles are being undone and clothes are being shifted, this much he can imagine with the sudden flurry of sounds occuring on the other side. At one point, Corporal Levi orders Eren to suck on his fingers, to soak them thouroughly before switching to rasping all the dirty things he'll do to him in French, why French of all things? Why does he have to understand those things?

If he could move, Jean would be pounding his head against the floor to get that out of his head along with the stiffled moan that comes out of Eren's stuffed mouth.

He gathers enough of himself to turn his head toward Sasha and Connie again, looks to see their still face and the unvoiced question of, "What do we do?"

He gives them a steady stare. There's only one thing to do...

It feels like ages.

Each thrust Corporal Levi gives has Eren's voice crack with want. It grows louder and louder and more frenzied and Jean does not think he can get any redder. Or harder, for that matter.

He shifts himself, does his best to hide the bulge in his pants, and hates himself for it.

An erratic knocking begins to beat against the wall, shakes everything on the shelves around them, and Eren's wanton moaning speeds up, even goes higher if that were possible. Jean can hear the shudder in his voice when he finally climaxes, can tell when the Corporal reaches his peak with the way the knocking begins to slow down. He really, really, wishes he didn't know what kind of sounds involve that.

Without the moaning and groaning, they can hear the slick sound of flesh peeling apart, and the low squelch of Corporal Levi removing himself from Eren.

Connie is definitely green now.

"Tch, what a mess."

Jean doesn't care.

He's just happy that it's finally over.

"Wait, Corporal."

Jean can hear Eren still take in heavy breaths of air and all he can think is: _W_ _hat?! What, Eren?! What the hell can you say now?!_

"I-I don't think I've learned my lesson well enough just yet."

And there it is, Jean is definitely never going to be able to look Eren in the face again.

**Author's Note:**

> de-anon in a way.  
> i want to write more story so i'm writing more here.


End file.
